videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everafter Tactics
Everafter Tactics is a tactical strategy game which is based on Endling's Everafter. Units *'Red': Berserker Unit - Red is an all around solid unit, with the ability to go into Rage mode, doubling her atk and def. However, the longer she remains in Rage, the more damage she takes per turn. *'Goldi': Summoner Unit - Goldi is able to temporarily Summon up to three Bears on the field, each armed with a unique special ability. She also supports her team with distortion fields and crowd-control spells. *'Tom Thumb': Scouting Unit - Thumb is the fastest unit in the field. His ability, 7-League Boost, allows him an extra turn before the opponent can move. Thumb can string combos easily and hit multiple units. *'Pinocchio': Transform Unit - Pinocchio can use his Transform ability to take various shapes, performing the roles of other units. This makes him a versatile unit, though his forms are not as effective as the genuine article. *'Hansel': Ranged Unit - Hansel can strike the far corners of the field with ease, and set crowds of enemies aflame using his Ignite ability. Physically, he is quite weak, and should be kept on the back lines. *'Gretel': Juggernaut Unit - Gretel's attacks are unrivaled in ferocity. Using her Devour ability, she may consume an enemy under 10% health and grow even stronger. *'Nursemaid': Medic Unit - Standard medical unit. They have low attack power and average mobility, but make up for this by being able to keep their allies healthy and primed for battle. *'???': ??? - ??? *'Soldier': Guard Unit - Soldier units are fairly reliable, standard attack units. They make up for their low health by dispatching in large groups. *'Jack': Aura Unit - Jack inspires surrounding units with the Heroism ability, randomly enhancing their stat, speed, or occasionally send the entire team in Overdrive. A powerful unit, though prone to not following orders. *'Posie': Disease Unit - Posie is a frail, but immensely dangerous unit. Her Contagion ability affects all opponents within a small radius, infecting them with a plethora of status ailments. *'Miss Muffet': Trapper Unit - Muffet is a DoT focused unit, wearing enemies down with poisons and drains. Her Web ability slows other units when stepping in affected tiles. These tiles also allow her to move at double speed. *'Rosie': Corruption Unit - Rosie is a durable support unit. Using Plague Siphon, she can transfer status boosts as well as ailments to and from those afflicted to them. *'Doctor Crooked': Mad Science Unit - A truly diabolical healing class, capable of returning dead troops to battle with an Injection. He can then stitch them together to form even more fearsome minions. *'Professor Cricket': Sage Unit - The Professor is a brilliant physic and great sage, casting powerful spells from long distances. His Analyze ability identifies and exploits enemy weaknesses. *'Battle Nurse': Support Unit - Battle Nurses are often called as backup as inmates are being excessively unruly. They can fend for themselves in battle while also healing in a pinch. *'Head Nurse Edda': Witch Unit - Edda is a versatile spellcaster, with a focus on buffs, shields and debilitating status effects. She may use her Grimmcraft ability to increase the spell power of any unit by 100%. *'???': ??? - ??? Category:SNAFU Games Category:PC Games Category:Everafter Category:Strategic games Category:Bleedman Games